In the prior art, there are air conditioning apparatuses that have an outdoor unit and an indoor unit, and that control compressor capacity so that the evaporation temperature of the refrigerant during an air-cooling operation or the condensing temperature of the refrigerant during an air-warming operation reaches a target evaporation temperature or a target condensing temperature. An example of such an air conditioning apparatus is one that varies the target evaporation temperature and/or the target condensing temperature in accordance with the outside air temperature as shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-147823.